


BeautifulMonster

by SerenityShadows



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animalistic Behavior, Biting, Dirty Dancing, Drag Queens, F/M, Female Stiles, First Time, Jealous Derek, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nightclub, Possessive Behavior, Stiles in Hooker Boots and Dress, Stiles turns 18, The pack forgets Stiles' birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everybody except her Dad and her Drag Queens friends forget her birthday, Stiles feels pretty upset. She gets invited to a club to forgot about it and meets someone she really likes. But, this birthday girl is going to get more surprise gifts then she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“They’re just brown boxes.” Stiles muttered, staring at the boxes on the bed. One of them had come yesterday in the mail and the other had been from her dad but despite Stiles’ usual impatience to open gifts, they laid on the bed unopened. She stared at them and mentally cursed her ADHD for making her take Adderall which led to her staying up and making irrational decisions at 3 am. She sighed drumming her finger on her computer desk.

“Not opening it. Not opening it.” She said turning her attention back to her essay for coach Finstock. She scanned it with her eyes and they snagged on the reflection of the biggest box in the screen.

“Aw,” she huffed, closing her eyes then reopening hem. “Damnit.” She sprung up from the chair and dive-bombed the bed, grabbing the big box in the process. She lawed at the tape and ripped open the box. She tore at the tissue paper then as Stiles caught the first glimpse of Black, she took a deep breath and finished unwrapping the item in the box. Two glistening black boots* laid there side by side, looking perfectly innocent if somewhat slutty until you reached the bottom, where with a flash of red, the heels were revealed to be sharp and deadly beautiful. She ran her fingers down the boot feeling the smooth texture and sighed.

 _Definitely feel like they’re worth $2000._ She thought before pushing the box to the side and grabbing the 2 nd box. This one was slightly smaller and had been from her dad, who had put a haphazard bow on it. She smiled then tore into the box. The Sherriff hadn’t bothered with tissue or anything frilly so the minute she opened the flaps, her gift was revealed. It was a red leather jacket** she had seen in a window at the mall the last time her dad had taken her to get clothes. It had been like $90 so she hadn’t wanted her dad to pay that much but he probably hadn’t missed the way she looked at it, if by getting it for her was anything to go by. There was a note laying in it and when she picked it up, it felt heavy in her hand. She opened it and a plastic card fell out. She picked it up and turned it over. A goofy looking version looked back at her from under the official seal of the DMV. Stiles gasped and nearly dropped it again at the realization that this was her new I.D. She flicked open the note.

_Don’t make me regret this_

_~Dad_

She smiled, immediately feeling a wave of love for her dad. She pulled out her phone typing out a quick “I love you” and sent it to him. She checked her phone for any other messages and not seeing any, tears pricked at the corner of her eyes but she just sniffed them back, not wanting to have to deal with redoing her eyeliner ‘cause that stuff was a bitch to deal with it. She poked herself in the eye about 5 times before she managed to get it on her eye. She honestly had no clue how Allison and Lydia did it on a regular basis. She sucked in another breath and just brushed aside the hurt she was feeling and reached out for the dress*** that was hanging off of her dresser. Cinnamon Sugar, one of the Drag Queen friends she’d made during the whole Kanima fiasco, had connections to a fashion designer in New York and thought the design would be perfect for Stiles. It was an off the shoulder dress and had a bejeweled strap on the other side and it fell to about her mid-thigh. She smoothed out the fabric and tousled at her hair, which she had curled earlier but thanks to its usual disobedience, had fallen and now was probably just a mess. She turned and caught her reflection in the mirror, freezing.

“Holy Shit,” She cursed, eyes widening. “I’m Sexy.”

She heard the thrumming of an engine and peeked out her window. Cinnamon waved at her from his, er, her Porsche**** and Stiles smiled, waving back. She went back to the boot box and as quickly as she could, pulled the boots on and laced them. She grabbed her phone and wallet, slipping it into the jacket. She made sure the house was locked up tight; her dad was at work and would be livid if he got a call about his own house, then meet Cinnamon at her car.

“Looking Day-um sexy there, girl.” Cinnamon purred, making her do a spin-around before letting her into the car. “Ready for a Purrrrfect night?”

Stiles nodded and Cinnamon smiled and took off, roaring down the street.

******************************************S/D******************************************

The club was hot, sticky and Stiles both loved/hated it. The bouncer had only given her a small hassle at the door about her ID, but had taken one look at her outfit and leered, letting her in. Cinnamon had secured them a booth with some of the other Drag Queens. They all oohed and aahed at her before dragging her out to the dance floor. Now she was resting back at the booth because while the boots did wonders for her image, Damn were they a bitch to dance in. She nursed on a margarita and checked her phone for the umpteenth time. Cinnamon clucked and grabbed her phone from her hand.

“Honey,” she said slipping the phone into Stiles’ jacket. “He ain’t worth it. Come on,” She smiled brightly snagging her wrist and pulling her to the floor, cutting of her protests. “I got someone you should meet.” Cinnamon pulled her through the dancers, flashing miles at the more attractive ones. “Cinna, I really don’t- _eep_!” She squeaked as Cinna pushed her into a cute, sandy haired boy, who caught her before she fell.

“Hey.” He said flashing a cute boy-ish grin.

Stiles flushed. _Act cool, act coo-_ “Dimples!” _so not cool_! She thought panicking but the boy just smiled sweetly at her.

“It’s okay. A lot of people comment on them. I’m George.”

“Stiles. I’m so sorry I have no filter and I talk a lot and I really don’t have any control of what comes out of my mouth sometimes and a lot of people find it annoying and don’t really-”

George cut her off with a hand on her arm. “Stiles?” he asked, inquisitively.

She nodded.

“Breathe.” He said calmly, still smiling. “Wanna dance?”

She nodded, still feeling like an idiot. He pulled her into him and moved her arms around his neck. The song was a slower so they just moved against each other for a while. As they danced, they talked and found out that they both loved curly fries and Doctor who, Tennant not Smith because he _was_ the doctor. Stiles lost track of how many songs they danced to. She was now facing away from George and they were grinding against each other when she felt him hardened against her back. She froze slightly but George didn’t seem to notice and kept dancing.

 _Holy shit, that’s his d-_ She thought, moving back against it and heard him groan, lowly. _Come on Stilinski, you can’t be a total virgin forever. That’s why you came to the club in the first place, even if you wished he was different. Tiny bit taller, darker hair, with a tiny bit of stu-_ She cut herself off there and shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts. She took a deep breath and made her discoing. She moved her hand to where his was resting near her ribs and moved it down to her hip. She heard him make a noise, then move his head down to kiss her neck. Her eyes slipped closed and she could almost pretend. She shivered and she could feel him smile against her neck before starting to suck a hickey into it. She gasped and her eyes flew open as heat uncurled in her stomach. She began to turn, opening her mouth. Her invitation to come outside died on her lips when her eyes met red instead of hazel staring at her in Anger before turning to glare at George.

“ _Leave_.” A deep voice and George paled and disappeared into the crowd. Stiles watched him leave, feeling like cold water had just been dumped on her. She, however, did feel a different type of warmth rise through her body. She turned back to the alpha, fury in her eyes.

“What the hell, Derek?” she raged at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

His eyes dipped down to her chest, where the fabric of dress bunched up and gave a decent view of her admittedly-small cleavage , before traveling up to her neck where George’s hickey was and growled even deeper before meeting her eyes, which wow, those boots really gave her some leverage. “You weren’t at the meeting.” He bit out, grabbing her arm and pulling her into him as the people on the floor surged with the music.

“What meeting?” she asked, incredously. “Besides, had more important things to _do_ tonight.” if there had been a slight innuendo in that sentence, Stiles was never going to admit it. She looked away from Derek and huffed.

He growled even more at her and the people around them as they pressed into close. “Pack Meeting. Scott was supposed to text you.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes, breaking his grip on her arm. “First of all, I love Scott but man Sourwolf, did you pick the wrong person to text me, especially if he’s around Allison. Second of all, I’m not even in your pack, which you’ve made pretty clear from day one and third, today’s my 18th birthday” She took a deep breath then stared directly into his eyes. “And I think it’s damn time to stop being a pathetic virgin so if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go find my friend that you scared off.”

She stepped back and turned preparing to push through people to find George, hoping she could salvage the rest of the evening. She Heard Derek snarl then felt herself being pulled back into a wall of muscle that was his chest.

“Why?” He snarled, putting his arm, which was like a brand burning into her stomach, around her to keep her in place. “So he can put his hands all over what’s Mine? Because you are Mine, Stiles and if he does so much as think about you, I’ll kill him.”

Before Stiles could retort another “What the Hell?”, Derek sealed his mouth over the red mark George had left and bit down. Hard. Stiles gasped, the warmth in her stomach returning and erupting through her body, and went lax in Derek’s arms.

 “D-Derek.” She stuttered out and she could practically feel his smugness as he nosed up her neck.

“Yes?” He bit at her earlobe and began to move his hips against her, in time to the music.

She shuttered, almost losing her train of thought. “It’s my birthday.” She finally managed to say.

“Hmm?”

“Did you bring me a present?”

He growled but she felt him smile. “Come on, Little Red.” He said, turning her to face him, and smiled wolfishly. “The Big Bad Wolf’s got a gift for you in the Woods.” His eyes glowed red as he leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss.

 


	2. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beta myself so if you notice any mistakes, feel free to comment and let me know.

They almost didn’t make it out to the woods. Hell, they had barely made it out of the club before Derek was pushing her into a wall pinning her wrists above her with one hand and devouring her mouth, plunging his tongue into her mouth like he was trying to taste the strawberries she’d eaten earlier. She moaned deeply, eyes slipping shut as she let him dominate the kiss and pushed her body closer so there was no space between them. He slipped a knee in between hers and made her spread her legs and she couldn’t help but blush as the movement made her dress ride up. She groaned into the kiss which made Derek make a smug sound again. He broke the kiss and pulled back. Stiles’ body immediately tried to follow his heat and she leaned forward, only to pull back, cheeks flushing, at Derek’s chuckle which cut off when his eyes began to follow her blush down from her cheeks to her neck and chest to the...

When Derek looked back at her, his eyes were a deep dark shade of red similar to the color of her silky lace panties that were now peeking out from under her dress.

“You were going to let someone else see this?” He bit out, other hand making an appearance on her thigh, fingertips brushing the edge of the lace. “You were going to let someone who had no right to you have this?” He moved his hand so that he was now feeling the warmth of her womanhood through the lace. “You were going to give yourself away like you mean nothing, when you mean everything to me?”

Stiles sucked in a breath at the longing in his tone. “I-I w-wanted-” She began to stutter out but chocked off as he began to rub her through the silk.

“You wanted? What, Little Red? You wanted some _boy_ to fuck you in the middle of a bathroom stall and leave you unsatisfied? Is that’s what you wanted, huh, Stiles?” He snarled, rubbing harder and she moaned.

“You!” She breathed out and whined when Derek’s hand stopped moving.

“What?”

 Stiles took a deep breath and looked him in the eye before tilting her head to the side in submission, hoping that the action was enough. She’d been doing research for Scott when she’d stumbled on a website about mating habits and knew that when Alphas took mates in any sense, there was always an act of submission from the other wolf. There was silence and no movement from Derek for a few seconds and Stiles got worried she’d completely messed up until she felt a deep nearly sub vocal growl pour from the Alpha and into her. She moaned as the vibrations rocketed into her then her voice racketed up into a whine as Derek dove for her neck and bit down over the mark he left earlier, not hard enough to break skin but firmly.

“Fuck Stiles!” Derek pulled away from her neck, eyes nearly black except for a thin red ring around his pupils. “Don’t do that again until I can get you in my bed.” He enforced his words with a thrust of his pelvis into hers.

Stiles moaned again and nodded, jerkily, as her body subconsciously began to rub against his hand. He growled and let go of her, just long enough for her to get her balance and then he was dragging her down the alley toward the parking lot. They got to Derek’s Camaro and Derek crowded her up against it, taking possession of her lips again. Her hands immediately went for his shoulders and pulled him in closer. One of his hands went for her neck and curled against it, his fingertips brushing the bite mark. Stiles moaned, closing her eyes.

“Get in the car.” He growled against her lips and she nodded, eyes popping back open as she scrambled to open the door behind her and Derek stalked to the over side of the car.

She crawled inside and as soon as she was settled in, Derek revved the engine, causing Stiles to bite her lip and quietly whimper at the vibrations and took off, roaring out of the parking lot. She couldn’t help but appreciate his profile in the dim light of the Camaro’s interior as the town blurred in the windows. She started with his face. He had cheekbones statues would kill for and she knew how tough they were. Her hand had hurt like a bitch after the whole scene with the bullet and saw and the having to punch him to wake him up thing. He was so damned sexy. His eyes were focused on the road in front of them and his jaw was clenched, making the tendons in his neck stand out. Stiles wanted to bite it. Her eyes dipped down to his biceps and trailed along his arms’ length to his hands on the steering wheel. He had long fingers and they were tense as they clutched the wheel. She flushed slightly as she remembered how they had felt against her. A deep rumble came from Derek’s chest and her eyes snapped to his face, slightly embarrassed at being caught looking. He was staring at her from the corner of his eyes and she shivered as she saw the hunger there.

“Come here.” He commanded darkly, Adams Apple bobbing as he talked, eyes never leaving the road.

She immediately obeyed his order. She unbuckled herself, ignoring the voice in her head that sound a lot like her dad screaming safety regulations at her and slid over to the middle seat. He let go off the wheel with one hand and pulled her even closer so she was draped over his lap. She could feel his hardness pressing, one long line of heat, into her side. He snaked an arm around and held her tight to him, hand and forearm resting her nipples and rubbing absentmindedly, as if he didn’t realize it. She shivered in response as she felt her core begin to throb at the sensations. She felt him take a long deep breath then the Camaro slammed to a stop and Stiles jerked along with it. She looked out of the window and was surprised to see the restored Hale house in front of them. Derek yanked the keys out of the ignition and kicked the door open. He grabbed her and she eeped as he got out of the car, carrying her bridal style. He set her down and closed the door. When he turned back around, the hunger was written all over his face and Stiles groaned before launching herself at him, desperateness be damned. He caught her and pulled into him, so there was no space between them. She could feel his dick press into her stomach and unlike with George at that club, she wasn’t nervous about it. He cradled her head as he devoured her mouth again before biting at them and moving to her neck. He nuzzled into her neck as one hand found her wrist then froze.

“You don’t smell right.”  He snarled against it, hand clenching on her neck and her wrist.

She let out a small whimper and he growled, pulling her impossibly closer.

“W-what do I smell like?” She asked, breathily moving her free hand to cup his face.

He rumbled, meeting her eyes. They were fully black now. “You smell like the club, like that _boy’s_.” Contempt poured from the word and made his voice even deeper as his possessiveness washed over her.

Stiles shivered and moved the hand that he was holding so it was resting right above her core. She moaned and felt him twitch against her. “Then,” she said, flushing gathering up all her courage and bared her neck to him. “Make me smell like Yours.”

He growled and flew into action, grabbing at her legs and hefting her up so he was carrying her completely. She eeped again and threw her arms around his neck so she wouldn’t fall, even though she trusted Derek not to drop her. He rushed for the house and soon they were plastered against one of the walls in Derek’s room as Derek went to town on her neck. She gasped loudly and struggled against him so she could get her jacket and hiss off.

“Derek, Nakedness is good. Really need to be naked right now and there’s a really good bed right over there. Not that I don’t mind the wall. God, you being able to hold me up like this is really sexy and I am so horny right now but I wanna touch you and we can’t get anything off like this.” She pleaded, clawing at his shoulders.

He rumbled in displeasure but followed her demands, carrying her to the bed and dropped her down on it. He shrugged his jacket off then did one of those weird one-handed things and somehow disposed of his shirt. She stared at him mouth dropping. Derek had a really bad allergy to shirts because nobody ever really saw him with one so Stiles had seen it all before but she couldn’t touch then and it was a completely different experience now. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked when she flushed. She took her jacket and just kind of haphazardly threw it to the ground, giggling slightly when it landed sprawled over his. She reached down to undo her boots but Derek’s hands stopped her. She looked up to say something but was silenced at the look in his eyes. There was something in those green-black depths that sucked all her words and urgency in her body away. She laid back on the bed to make room for him. He sat down and took her leg, running his fingers up and down making her shiver. He unlaced the boot slowly, fingers still caressing her skin. Once the boot was fully undone, he slid it off; dropping it then kissed his way down to her ankle where a few stark black lines broke the paleness of her skin. He moved his thumb over it a few times, taking in the design of the two hearts intertwined to form a Motherhood Knot.* She giggled slightly at the feeling and she thought she saw a twitch of his lips at the end. He moved to the other ankle where another tattoo was waiting. This one was simply a word, _starszy_ **. Derek repeated the process then tossed her boot to meet the other one. He moved to kneel on the bed and moved her legs apart, making her blush at how exposed she was now. He moved forward and settled himself in between them. He captured her hands in his and entwined their fingers. There was really no need for words between them anyway as they kissed deeply and Derek claimed her body as his, one part at a time.

He undressed her slowly peeling the dress and her lingerie off inch by inch, kissing the skin that was exposed by every pull. She giggled every time he hit a ticklish spot and soon, she was completely bare to him. He somehow lost his pants, leaving him in a similar state.  He kissed her again and their bodies rubbed against each other. She froze when she felt Derek’s hardness pull up flush with her sex. Derek, tensing as soon he felt her do the same, looked at her questioningly, eyes conveying that he would stop at any moment if she wanted him too. Stiles breathed out a sigh and stared up at him, smiling brightly and nodded at him. He brought her wrist to his mouth and kissed it sweetly before sitting back and pulling her with him so that she was on top. He lined up with her heat and then let her take over, hands never leaving hers as their lovemaking welcomed her into womanhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Motherhood Knot- One big heart with a smaller heart looping through it. It’s a Celtic symbol meaning the strong bond between a mother and her daughter. You can find them on Google pretty easily. My headcannon has Stiles’ mom being Celtic.
> 
> **starszy-Means Elder or Father in Polish. Stilinski is relatively close to Zielinski and I know for sure the latter is polish so that’s what I’m going off of.
> 
> Derek got really bipolar in this chapter. I started off with a jealous and possessive vibe then it went all “Must be gentle, finally got her have to make sure she doesn’t regret this”. Oh well, all’s well that ends well, right?
> 
> Song: Taste by Josh Abbot Band. Derek really likes to bite. ;) 
> 
> Alternate title : When You Say Nothing At All by Allison Krause. Stiles doesn’t have to hide behind her words when she’s with Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Boots: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bc/e4/12/bce4123604996f205bf08648918e7286.jpg 
> 
> Dress: https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4152/5199102443_69a7600ce7_o.jpg
> 
> Porsche: api.ning.com/files/b4xda8VQ7n-fj8ogtRyuhuxDOk28KrXfWiYTaZ-6W1XnTe*rMoHF95OFfxzjCzEdlMYGM6Htbn9FD*i1UBqjygqTffXLHehd/PinkPorsche.jpg


End file.
